The Incredible Journey!
by Kittie1
Summary: Candra continues her journey....and finds someone like her!
1. Default Chapter

Part One: The Incredible Journey!  
  
Candra was a very peculair ten-year old. She was of foster parents, with a love for Pokemon. But what made her peculiar was her eyes. They were dark, intense, and seemed to have a never ending depth. Small, but with a heart of gold, she wanted so dearly to follow in the footsteps of Ash Ketchum. He was a local boy who had left a mere two months before her tenth birthday. She had long black hair that fell to her waist in a glistning curtain, it was usually swept back in a single braid, tied with a scrunchie. She wore baggy jeans, held with a thick leather belt, and a red and black shirt with a denim jacket. On her fingers were adorned leather gloves. She like boys clothes better than girls clothes anyway. And this is where out story begins...  
  
Trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr......SMACK! "I'm awake..."Murmers a groggy voice. Sitting up with a bad case of bedhead, was Candra Samules. She looked down at the shattered remains of her alarm clock and groaned. "Kara's gonna have a cow...". As if on some out of whack cue, Candra's foster mother, Kara ran into the room. "Candra! Get ready! You have to be at the Professors' in ten minuets! Get ready!" She cried, her red hair falling in her eyes. Jumping out of bed, she shooed her foster out of the room. She stripped off her PJ's and yanked on her fresh clothes. She ran a brush through her long hair, yanked on her sneakers, adorned her favorite black leather gloves, and dashed out the door.  
  
"Professor Oak? Professor?! It's Candra! Remeber Candi?!" Candra called loudly. Upon reaching the lab, she had been let in, but there was NO sign of the elderly man. "Ah, Candra Samules. Pleasure! Your here about your Pokemon, aren't you?"Professor Samule Oak grinned as he entered the room. Candra nodded and bowed her head, her un-bound hair falling over her shoulders. "Come with me."He simply said and he walked down a long corridor. "Have you put much thought on which Pokemon you wish to pick?" He asked. She nodded, "I love Squritle. I've wanted one since I was little.". A firm nod. "Good choice. The Squirtle I have here is a good one. It's still a baby though, do you mind that?" He asked. She smiled, "I like baby Pokemon. It makes it easier to train them, and set boundaries.". Then they reached a large room. Walking to a small, circular table, Oak pressed a single button on the table. Three single Poke-Balls popped up and he picked up one. "This Poke-Ball contians you  
Pokemon.". Then reaching into his pocket, he pulled out six empty Poke-Balls and a Poke-Dex. "Don't loose these Candra. It's your Poke-Dex, it's also your ID. And you will use these Poke-Balls for your newly captured Pokemon. Now...why don't you go and get started now!" He cried. Nodding, she dashed out of the room, and outside. Kara was awaiting outside, a napsack with a sleeping bag on top in her arms. "I've packed you everything you need. Money, clean clothes, rubber gloves for you laundry, your fishing pole, your knife, everything you might need on your journey."Kara said. "Thanks, Kara. I know I'll need all this." Candra said as she saddled the pack. "Before you leave, may we see your Pokemon?" Her foster asked. Candra nodded as she pulled her hair into a ponytail, and pulled it through the back of her Pokemon League hat that her foster had given her. She opened the PokeBall, and there stood a baby Squirtle! It first saw Candra. Picking it up, the baby ingraved in it's  
mind, 'This thing is my mother.'. "It's so cute!" Candra giggled. Nodding, her foster mother huggled her and said, "be safe, have fun, and watch where you camp.". Nodding, Squirtle latched himself on the back of her backpack and hung on. Giggling, she said, "I guess it's time to go, huh.". She left and walked down the road, out of Pallet Town.  
  
A\N: That's it so far! What do ya think? I'm gonna try to make thenext chapter real real good see! 


	2. A Partner

Part Two: A Partner  
  
  
  
When we left off, Candra, a promising yound trainer, has left Pallet Town. She leaves with high hopes to catch up with Ash Ketchum, her idle. She recieved her first Pokemon: An infant Squirtle.  
  
  
  
Sighing, Candra looked around as she strolled down the beaten path to Viridian City. They had been walking all day, and the sun was beginning to set. "Hey, Squirtle, you hungry?" She asked. "Squirt.." was the weary reply. "Wanna eat something before we keep moving? It's a long walk to Viridian!". "Squirtle!". Giggling, they walked a little off the path to a grazzy clearing with a few stumps. Setting down her pack, she gather a few rocks and set them in a circle. Squirtle looked at his 'mother' curiously. Why was she taking those grey heavy things from one place...and moving them to another so they sat together? Why was 'mom' lighting those sticks in the middle on fire? Sighing. Candra took out two army mess kits and a few small copper pots and food. "Hey Squirtle? These things need food to start to cook, could you spray some of your Water Gun in here?" She asked and held up the pot. Very gently, Squirtle sprayed the pot half full. "Good. Now we let that sit. Would you like to play a game why we wait?" She asked. A nod. "It's called, 'Let's Make Camp'. Help me make a 'Camp Site' before the food's done. Okay?" She suggusted. She recieve a nod. Unpacking her rucksack, she revealed a four man tent and two sleeping bags, and some pillows. They set up the tent and put the sleeping bags in. Then Candra went to check on the food and grinned. "Good job Squritle! We did it!"She cried. "Squritle!"He cried. Smiling she ladled out the soup and placed both bowls on the ground. "Do you drink from a bottle?"She asked. Squritle raised on hand into the air, and lowered his other. "Sometimes?"She asked. He nodded. Fumbling around in her bag, she pulled out a bottle, and then began to mash up the partly solid food in the bowl, she strained the broth into the bottle, and then let the bit of meat and veggies cool. "Here, sit in my lap."The teen offered. Her Pokemon scrambled into her lap and squirmed, trying to reach the bottle holding the beef broth. Smiling, she set her own soup to cool, positioned Squirtle in a feeding postion, and set to feeding her Pokemon. "Awwww, now I ain't that a cute sight."Sneered a voice. Jerking her head up, Candra stood, standing by the fire, slightly paniked. "Show your self!"She cried. Out of the shadows, stepped a boy around her age. He was wearing baggy blue jeans, and a red and grey tee shirt and a black jacket. 'He's a trainer too!' She thought. She saw the Poke-Balls at his waist and looked at him. "Listen, I don't want any trouble. I barely have any money, you may stay if you want to eat, but please, don't harm us."Candra pleaded. The boy scoffed, "I was only joking. Don't worry. I've been training for about a week now. How about you?"He asked. She blushed, "about a day or so.". The boy smiled, and stuck out his hand, "my names Andy Michalson. What's yours?"He asked, his wide green eyes shimmering. "Candra Samules. Nice to meet you."She answered. "Do you mind if, you know, if I could stay here tonight? I'm headed to Viridan City."Andy asked. Candra smiled, "why don't we go together? You and I are both trainers, and there's saftey in numbers. I'm headed to Viridan City too."Candra offered. He nodded and sat. "Let out you Pokemon. I have more bottles if they're still on them.". Her new found friend looked slightly embarassed, "I only have one.". To his suprise, Candi giggled. "It's allright, I only have one too. And right now he's---" "Eating your stew.". Candi looked down, and gasped. Squritle was at this moment wiping his mouth with the back of his paw, stew gracing his lips. Chucking, she handed him his own. Spooning Andy a bowl, she said, "you can let you Pokemon out.". He opened his PokeBall and out popped a Bulbasuar. Smiling, she handed him a ready made bottle, which he gave to his Pokemon.  
  
After hours of sharing childhood stories, they were chatting like old friends. They had learned alot about eachother. Candra slept with a night light, Andy had thick asthma, Candra couldn't swim, Andy sucked his thumb, Candra sneezed everytime she drank Coke, Andy slept with a teddy bear, and alot of other embarassing tales. "I think that is gonna be a VERY good friendship."Andy admitted, putting his hands behind his head. Candi nodded, she glanced at her watch, around 10 30. "No wonder our Pokemon fell asleep! It's ten thirity at night!"She gasped. She noticed him taking out his sleeping bag and laying it out on the ground. 'I know it'll sound weird but, here goes....' Candi thought. "If you want, my tents' big enough, we can set up a sheet or something to seperate us though."Candi offered. Andy looked at her, and she blushed instantly and then added, "you don't have to stay out here and freeze, it's cold.". Slowly, he nodded, and went to set up the seperator. "I'm an idiot...."she trailed. Five minuets later, the sheet was up, and Andy called, "come on!". Crawling in, she noticed he had put his things in a corner of the tent, and her things on the otherside of the sheet. "Thanks for all this Candra."He admitted. He thought she was nice. "No problem, Andy." She said sleepily from her side of the sheet. Bulbasuar and Squritle were both in the middle of the sheet, sharing a blanket. Candi curled up in her own bag, and sighed, "this is defaintly one of those weird but good things...." and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
A\N: Well? What do you think so far? Hmmm? Tell me what you think already!!!! Any ideas that you might want in the next few chappies? TELL ME!!! OH HIGH AND MIGHTY REVIWERES! MY FANFICTIONS RELY SOLELY ON WHAT YOU SAY! (cept' flames!)~Peace~Love~Happiness~And Cherry Cokes For All!~Kittie~ 


End file.
